falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Turbo
}} Turbo is a consumable item in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics Turbo appears as an inhaler of Jet hastily duct-taped to a can of "HairStylez"-brand hair spray. The effect of turbo is a brief slowdown of the surroundings (time goes at about 35% of its original speed), including everything from your enemies' movements, to projectile speeds (your own projectile speed included), and even the duration of the drug itself. However, you are not slowed down yourself - your own movement speed and fire rate will remain the same. Its unique perk Fast Times (reward from using turbo 20 times), the challenge perk Day Tripper, the Chemist perk, and the Logan's Loophole trait can greatly increase its duration. With all of these, the total duration is about 6.8 seconds per single use, or about 3.4 seconds without the trait. Turbo will not slow player collision physics, movement, or actions. Non-player characters will experience an opposite effect and suffer heavy speed penalties to the aforementioned stats for the duration of turbo, as well as object physics. However, projectile speed from guns or thrown items will be slowed for both the player and non-player characters since bullets, grenades, or thrown melee skill weapons are under the effect of game physics once shot or thrown. This same physics effect applies to manipulable objects as well such as loot-able items or objects that can be moved with collision effects. Periodic status effects have longer delays between each tick or application of the effect and a longer overall duration while in turbo. A poison that would normally inflict 6 damage every 3 seconds would have a longer delay between periodic applications of damage and would have a correspondingly longer duration. The duration extension of status effects also applies to non-periodic status effects such as the duration of a Stealth Boy if one were to compare its duration while in a constant period of turbo to the duration it would have outside of turbo, the Stealth Boy worn in turbo would last longer. This does not mean that activating turbo would extend status effects after its duration. The game only matches the duration of the effects and periodic timers to the slowed "turbo clock." Additionally, other actions such as viewing the Pip-Boy, switching on or off the Pip-Boy light, holstering or drawing a weapon will be dramatically delayed. It also affects instances where the duration of time is crucial, like when swimming underwater, defusing mines, or some quests. There should be noted that turbo has a high addiction chance and the effects are quite devastating; the user will lose 2 points from his or her Agility. Challenges Fast Times: Use turbo 20 times. * Reward: Fast Times perk which increases the duration of the turbo effect. Crafting You have the option of receiving the turbo recipe from Diane as a reward for completing the first leg of the Aba Daba Honeymoon quest. Turbo can then be crafted by the player. Creation requirements Locations * Red Rock Canyon - Three can be found in the tents. * Nipton Hall - Behind a locked door (Lockpick 75) a short way along the corridor to the right of the entrance. The key to the door is to right just after entering, behind a counter near an armed frag mine. * Hell's Motel - Found on Doctor Rotson. * Boulder City - In the building where you first meet Jessup, a turbo can be found on the shelf, or on the floor to the left of the door, as it may have fallen down. However the only way to obtain it is to steal it, which may make the Great Khans in the area hostile. * Gomorrah - Can be purchased from the bartenders. * Black Mountain - One can be found by the two suitcases, near the radioactive area on the left of the mountain path. * NCR Correctional Facility - Can be found on numerous Powder Gangers. * Red Rock Drug Lab - Sold by Jack. * Novac - Sold by Doctor Ada Straus. Notes * With Chem Resistant, Old World Gourmet and Big Brained the chance of addiction is only 3%. * Turbo addiction will only be removed for the period of time turbo is working. In other words, the addiction will come back after the slow time effect has worn off. * Turbo does not work with V.A.T.S., so it won't reduce the overall damage taken during V.A.T.S by slowing everything down. * Turbo also triples the time needed to hold the attack button in order to execute power attacks with melee and unarmed weapons, and power attacks with automatic melee and unarmed weapons do their damage slowly, in normal time instead of turbo time. Because the special unarmed perks' related moves use power attacks, they will take longer to complete. * A viable substitute for Turbo is the Implant GRX, which activates the same effect for a shorter duration per use, but renews its use every 24 in-game hours and cannot cause addiction. * Using the Companion wheel while under the effects of turbo affects your companion's voice. * Turbo won't slow down a launched mini nuke's velocity, but it will hinder the distance that it travels. * Under the effect of Turbo, the roulette table in the New Vegas loading screen (activated by the player entering doors or fast-traveling) will rotate slower, but the actual loading time is still the same. * Turbo slows down the detection time in sneak mode, both when you attack a target and when you try to steal an item. This allows you to land multiple sneak attack criticals on a single target before being detected, even when in their line of vision. Bugs * Turbo seems to have some adverse effects on the incinerator and the heavy incinerator, causing the projectiles to have up to double their normal velocity. * It may also critically slow down the player's reload speed (as if it never wore off). The only known way of reversing this is to reload a previous save (not tested). Treating this glitch as an addiction and seeking medical aid from a doctor is another known way of undoing this glitch. References * Bethesda Forums Category:Fallout: New Vegas consumables Category:Fallout: New Vegas craftable consumables de:Turbo es:Turbo ru:Турбо uk:Турбо